syfyfaceofffandomcom-20200213-history
Face Off (Season 2)
The second season of the Syfy reality television series Face Off premiered on January 11, 2012 and ended on March 14, 2012. The season featured 14 prosthetic makeup artists competing in a series of challenges to create makeup effects. Season 2 was won by Rayce Bird from Shelley, Idaho. Judges *Glenn Hetrick *Ve Neill *Patrick Tatopoulos *McKenzie Westmore (Host) Contestants *Rayce Bird, 29 — Shelley, ID *Ian Cromer, 22 — Staten Island, NY *Robert "RJ" Haddy, 35 — Charleston, West Virginia *Heather Henry, 33 — Dallas, TX *Nicholas "Nix" Herrera, 31 — Orlando, FL *Beki Ingram, 30 — Crestline, OH *Miranda Jory, 21 — Los Angeles, CA *Brea Joseph, 32 — San Diego, California *Tara Lang, 27 — West Hollywood, CA *Greg Lightner, 35 — Pittsburgh, PA *Sue Lee, 26 — Jersey City, NJ *Gerald "Jerry" Macaluso, 43 — Northridge, CA *Matt Valentine, 33 — Austin, TX *Athena Zhe, 25 — New York, NY Contestant Progress Episodes Episode 1: "Return to Oz" * Airdate: January 11, 2012 *'Foundation Challenge': Create a character representing yourself using items from three trailers on the Universal Studios backlot. **Guest Judge: Ve Neil and Conor McCullagh **Reward: Immunity ***Winner: Jerry *'Spotlight Challenge': In teams of men against women and using a cohesive theme, reimagine the iconic characters from L. Frank Baum's The Wonderful Wizard of Oz: the Scarecrow, the Tin Woodman, the Cowardly Lion, and the Wicked Witch of the West. **Reward: Choice of team in next week's Spotlight Challenge **Top Looks: Brea & Beki **Bottom Looks: Greg & Nix ***Winner: Brea ***Eliminated: Greg Episode 2: "Water World" * Airdate: January 18, 2012 *'Spotlight Challenge': In teams of 2 (and one team of 3), use an animal from the Aquarium of the Pacific as inspiration for a waterproof make-up. **Top Looks: Matt & Tara, Heather & Athena **Bottom Looks: Jerry & Nix, Ian & RJ ***Winner: Matt ***Eliminated: Nix Episode 3: "Rock Your Body" * Airdate: January 25, 2012 *'Foundation Challenge': In teams of 3, create a make-up based only on the contact lenses of the model. Only one artist works on the model at a time, and the others do not see the work until they have their turn in a relay race-like switch. **Guest Judge: Jennifer Aspinall **Reward: Immunity ***Winner: Beki *'Spotlight Challenge': In teams of two, apply body paint to two nude models and incorporate them to a selected background for a photo shoot to be used as the cover for hip hop musician and guest judge Asher Roth's upcoming album Is This Too Orange?; one model has to blend in with the background, while the other is a character interacting with the background, and each artist can only work one model. **Guest Judge: Asher Roth **Top Looks: Rayce & Beki, Brea & Matt **Low Teams: Jerry & Tara, Ian & Miranda ***Winner: Matt ***Eliminated: Miranda Episode 4: "Night Terrors" * Airdate: February 1, 2012 *'Spotlight Challenge': After visiting the Linda Vista Community Hospital in complete darkness at in the middle of the night, the contestants are to create a horror movie villain based on a phobia. **Guest Judge: Tom Savini **Top Looks: Ian, Beki, and Rayce **Bottom Looks: Athena, Jerry, and Brea ***Winner: Ian ***Eliminated: Brea Episode 5: "Dangerous Beauty" * Airdate: February 8, 2012 *'Foundation Challenge': Create a trauma makeup that makes it appear that someone was attacked by a werewolf. **Guest Judge: Sam Huntington **Reward: Immunity ***Winner: Beki *'Spotlight Challenge': In teams of two, the artists must create an original creature that is both beautiful and deadly using one plant and one animal in the studio as inspiration. **Guest Judge: Vivica A. Fox **Top Looks: RJ & Ian, Heather & Rayce **Bottom Looks: Athena & Tara, Beki & Sue ***Winner: RJ ***Eliminated: Athena Episode 6: "Triple Threat" * Airdate: February 15, 2012 *'Foundation Challenge': Immediately after the previous episode's spotlight challenge, the contestants are each given a runway model and give them a head to toe make-under so she looks like a "plain Jane". **Guest Judge: Kim Greene **Reward: Immunity ***Winner: Rayce *'Spotlight Challenge': In teams of 3, make an old-age makeup to age a set of triplets, one to 50 years old, one to 75 years old, and another to 100 years old. **Guest Judge: Greg Cannom ***Top Looks: Sue, RJ, Jerry ***Bottom Looks: Ian, Beki, Heather ***Winner: Sue ***Eliminated: Heather Episode 7: "Alien Interpreters" *Airdate: February 22, 2012 *'Spotlight Challenge': Take one of Patrick Tatopoulos' conceptual sketches and use it to create an original alien makeup. **Guest Judge: LeVar Burton **Reward: Tickets to the premiere of Total Recall ***Top Looks: Rayce, Ian, RJ ***Bottom Looks: Sue, Jerry, Tara ***Winner: Ian ***Eliminated: Tara, Jerry Episode 8: "Burtonesque" *Airdate: February 29, 2012 *'Spotlight Challenge': After visiting the Watts Towers, contestants are to make a whimsical character worthy of being in a Tim Burton film using an ordinary occupation as inspiration. **Guest Judge: Catherine O'Hara **Top Looks: Matt, Rayce, RJ **Bottom Looks: Sue, Beki, Ian ***Winner: Rayce ***Eliminated: Beki Episode 9: "Dinoplasty" *Airdate: March 7, 2012 *'Spotlight Challenge': After visiting the Natural History Museum of Los Angeles County for inspiration, contestants are to make an original human-dinosaur hybrid. **Guests: Cleve and Constance Hall from Monster Man ***Winner: Rayce ***Eliminated: Sue, Matt Episode 10: "The Ultimate Spotlight Challenge" *Airdate: March 14, 2012 *'Spotlight Challenge': Create three original characters, from either horror horror, science fiction, or fantasy, that will perform a dance routine choreographed by Lindsey & Craig to the track "Cinema" by Benny Benassi featuring Gary Go at the Alex Theatre in Glendale. **Guest: Michael Westmore ***Winner: Rayce Trivia [[Category:Seasons